Trusting Again
by Gorsecloud
Summary: Formerly The Hardest Decision. When Kari is captured by the Empire for being the last Dragon Rider, and later forced to leave her family at their mercy, she faces even more opposition than she ever wanted. Now she must learn to trust again. Eldest Spoiler
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Well, this is my second Fanfic, and I hope it's good. I like the name Kari, so if you see it in any of my other fanfiction or even my original stories, don't be surprised.**

**Note: This is NOT what I think will happen in book three**

* * *

A short, skinny girl of fourteen glared at the ornate windows of the room she was sitting in, which did not fit her commoner origins in the least way. She had dark brown hair that fell just to her shoulders and green-gray eyes that were filled with fury and frustration. Her adamantine features seemed to betray an iron will, but deep down inside she was very, very afraid. 

Also in the room was a dragon the color of new leaves He was much less angry than her, and much more curious. He was ten feet tall, towering at least five feet over the girl. Currently, the dragon was pacing the room restlessly.

_Kari?_ he asked suddenly.

_Yes, Jadis?_ the girl replied grumpily with her mind.

_Don't be so pessimistic. There are still things we can do to escape,_ he informed her.

_Like what?_ Kari laughed sourly. She had been particularly nettlesome ever since she arrived at the castle and especially since she had begun to truly understand the gravity of her position. The room she was in, although fancy, had been spelled in to keep her in and strangers out, imprisoning her with her fate. Her family, meanwhile, was being kept in some secluded corner of the castle, prisoner just like her.

At this point, there were only two options: join King Galbatorix, who was ever determined in his conquest of Alagaësia, or die. Neither seemed like a good option to her.

_We could escape somehow-_ Jadis began.

_Oh, honestly,_ Kari growled, _the moment we try to leave, we'll probably be captured or killed, not to mention what would happen to my family_

_This whole thing is confusing, Kari,_ Jadis reminded her. _I know you don't want to do anything that would put your family in danger, but I loathe the thought of swearing loyalty to Galbatorix._

_I know that! But we're running out of time. I am surprised the King has waited this long before forcing me to choose,_ she snapped.

Jadis paused for a moment. _I give up,_ he grumbled, _You are just in too bad of a mood today!_

Kari smiled softly and gazed out the window, lost in memories...

* * *

In the outskirts of Feinster, a shadowy man walked between the houses, knocking on doors, talking to people who answered them at random, and showing them a strange green stone, usually allowing them to touch it before taking it away. 

Finally, he came to the last house on the street. It was a ramshackle place, but still livable. He slowly knocked on the door. There was the sound of footsteps, and a disgruntled girl with dark brown hair and gray-green eyes answered.

"Yes?" she began, but then a little girl who couldn't have been more than six appeared at her side.

"Kar-i!" she wailed, "I wanna play now!"

"I can't, Lieasa. Don't you see I need to talk to the man here right now?" the older girl reminded her gently, looking down at her little sister.

"Hmph!" Lieasa huffed, then she turned around and angrily ran out of the room. Kari sighed.

"Sorry about her," she said, "Lieasa gets like that a lot, especially when she doesn't get her way. What was it you wanted again?"

"I've heard your family is no friend of the King," he stated.

"Why do you ask?" Kari replied, suddenly looking wary.

"Because I am neither," the man lied, "And I have something he wants. I need you to protect it for me."

Kari looked worried, and there was a flicker of real fear in her eyes. "Are you sure I'm the right person to ask?" she whispered nervously.

"He won't think to look for it here, I assure you," he replied persuasively.

Kari hesitated. Her voice was barely audible when she said, "Okay."

But as she reached to take it, a crossbow poked out of the bushes.

"Down!" the man roared, dragging Kari to the ground by her collar. The arrow missed them both and buried itself in the door frame.

"Who was that!" Kari gasped.

"An assassin sent by the Varden," the stranger hissed.

"The Varden? But why would the-" Kari began, but suddenly a look of horrified understanding flashed across her face.

"You!" she spat, crawling backwards, "Get away from me you-"

But suddenly, the man grabbed her by the wrist, and with deliberation, placed her hand on the stone.

Time seemed to slow down. The assassin leaped up from out of the bushes, but Kari didn't notice. Her eyes widened in shock as paper-thin lines, beginning at the top, slowly spread down the stone, widening as they went. Then at a joining of three of the lines, several pieces of the stone caved outward, and a head slithered through the hole. It seemed to stretch inside, and the rest of the stone-no-more collapsed.

Kari could barely believe her eyes.

It was a dragon. A leaf-green dragon.

* * *

The events that happened after that were all a blur to Kari. She had no idea how much time had passed before she could think clearly. 

The next time she was actively aware of her surroundings, she found herself tied to the back of a saddle. Turning to her left, she saw the man who had tried to give her the stone, that she realized mush have actually been a dragon egg.

She glared at his back and let loose a barrage of insults. She hadn't heard enough swearing to call him something _really_ nasty, but she still said things that would have made her mother scold. The stranger took no notice.

Kari drew breath to continue her onslaught, but at that moment, the saddlebag near her head opened a crack and the green dragon poked its head out. Kari nearly screamed in surprise.

The dragon leaned forward and prodded her on the nose. She could sense a sort of curiosity prodding her mind as well, and it seemed to be coming from the dragon.

Kari was astounded. She wasn't entirely sure whether or not she liked the idea that the dragon could communicate with her so freely, and that her no longer seemed to have any kind of restraints, not that Kari had realized that she had had them before.

To distract herself, she looked at her surroundings. Wind whipped at her face, and she realized that they must be riding very fast. But, come to think of it, they were riding very smoothly for a horse.

Kari looked down for the first time, and this time, she did scream. They were not riding a horse at all, but a red dragon, and they were flying high above the ground.

Vertigo clutched her, and she barely kept herself from vomiting over the side of the dragon. The green dragon nudged her mind again, and this time there was confusion in the mind touching hers.

Knowing there was nothing to be done, she simply turned and touched the tiny dragon's mind with her own.

_Everything will be all right,_ she told it.

* * *

"Don't even think about escaping," the stranger growled as he lifted Kari down and undid the ropes tying her. 

"What about the little dragon?" she asked, massaging the kinks out of her back and pointing at the saddlebag.

The man reached into the bag, dragged the baby dragon out. It squealed protestingly. He wordlessly turned and dumped it into Kari's arms. She stared at it for a moment, completely dumbstruck. Then she turned around and walked a few steps, observing her surroundings.

She was what looked like the courtyard of a huge castle. They were surrounded by stone buildings. The entire area was surrounded by high ramparts. Windows dotted the sides of the buildings, and every once in a while, a head peered out curiously at the new arrivals. A stone archway joined two buildings in front of her, and framed the pathway down to the heavy wooden gates. They were closed and guarded by several solders.

"What do you think you are doing!" a voice called.

Kari turned to see the stranger staring irritably at her. She glared at him, for the first time noticing his brown hair and melancholy expression.

"Maybe if you'd been thrown onto the back of a saddle all day you would be stiff too," she shot back.

He changed subjects abruptly.

"You're in an interesting position, Kari," he grinned, "It is Kari, right? That's what your sister called you."

"My name is Karisana," Kari snapped, "Only my friends and family call me by my nickname."

"But we are friends, aren't we?" The man replied unconvincingly.

Kari glared even more disgustedly than before.

"My friends don't lie to me, kidnap me, and threaten me," she replied.

"As I was saying," the man ignored her comment, "You are in an interesting position. You have two choices at this point. Join our leader, King Galbatorix, or refuse him. And if you refuse, you won't be the only one to suffer the consequences. Technically, you really have three options, but I don't think escape is an option anymore."

"Really," Kari said lightly, turning away, "Who else will suffer the 'consequences?'"

"Your family," he answered softly.

_Lieasa_

Kari whipped around, a mixture of fear, anger, and worry forming in the pit of her stomach.

"I suggest you pledge allegiance," the man smirked.

Kari paused. She'd heard the lore behind their king, how he had betrayed the Riders and destroyed them, and his cruelty to people who stood against him. She absolutely loathed the thought of pledging allegiance to him. But if she didn't, he would kill her, and her family.

Finally, she whispered, "May I have some time? To think?"

Sighing, the man nodded. He called some guards over.

"Escort our guest to her quarters," He instructed them. Then, he turned back to her.

"I'll be talking to you soon," he told her, "In the meantime, I suggest you think hard about your future, or lack thereof, based on your decision. If you need me before then, my name is Murtagh."

* * *

"I think it's time to pick a name," Kari informed her dragon. It was nearly eight feet tall, and had started talking back to her recently. She still preferred talking aloud, unless Murtagh was present. Then she enjoyed their private connection. 

_Yes,_ it replied with satisfaction.

"So first," Kari asked, "Are you a he or a she?"

_Huh?_

"Boy or girl?" Kari continued with slight irritation.

_Oh. Boy,_ the dragon replied.

"Oh," Kari muttered, throwing out her first mental list of names, like ripping a page out of a book, "Um, Clice?"

_Ka-ri…_the dragon groaned, sounding just like Lieasa.

"Gimmie a break, will you! I'm coming up with these off the top of my head!" Kari replied irritably.

_Fine,_ he snapped, turning away.

"Let's see… Flamehart?"

_No_

"Am I going to have to play this name-guessing game all day?"

_Yes_

"Fine," Kari growled, "You chose a name, then."

_Hmmm…_the dragon thought aloud, _Jadis._

"Hey," Kari stated, surprised, "That's actually pretty good. Why that?"

_Jade is stone. Green stone. I am green, _Jadis informed her.

"I know that," Kari rolled her eyes, "But jade is more grayish-green, while you're leaf-green."

_So?_

"You're not gray-green."

_So?_

"It doesn't fit as well, if you think of it like that."

_So?_

"I give up!" Kari groaned in exasperation, "Goodness, it's not like I cared. I said I liked it!"

_So?_

"Okay, very funny."

_So?_

"Can you say anything else?"

_No_

"Ha! You just did!"

Jadis turned and enveloped Kari in a puff of smoke.

"Hey!"

She emerged from the smoke, coughing and laughing.

"Oh- oh-" she cackled, "You!"

_What?_ Jadis replied innocently.

Kari couldn't help it. This was the happiest she had been since she had been captured by Murtagh. She fell over howling, and laughed until she cried.

* * *

Kari smiled. These memories were bittersweet. She was glad to have Jadis and enjoyed being with him, but there was the matter of her decision, which she still had not made. 

Needing advice, Kari had imparted every bit of lore about the King, the Riders, and the magical creatures of Alagaësia that she knew to Jadis. She also told him about her family, and the rumors about the Varden and the mysterious new Rider, besides Murtagh. He utterly refused to swear loyalty to Galbatorix unless there was no other way. Kari still seemed to waver.

But in her heart, hearing the tales of Galbatorix's cruelty and the fall of the Riders, Kari knew she had made her decision a long time ago.

* * *

**Unusually long first chapter for me. I may not update fora while. Sorry! I'm trying to get the second chapter to be as good, if not better than, the first. If any of my characters seem like Mary Sues right now, I PROMISE that I am working on that. They will NOT be Mary Sues!**

**Reveiws will always be appriciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Messanger

**This is the rewritten version of my second chapter, because, as Angela the Platypus mentioned, I didn't examine the deeper character in Murtagh. Hopefully, this is better!

* * *

**

2

**The King's Messanger**

The door behind Kari flew open. She whirled around. Murtagh strode in, as he had done many times, accompanied with two guards. He turned his head and nodded dismissively. The guards turned and left.

Kari glared at him. It didn't matter what decision she gave to the King, she would never forgive him. For putting her into this position, for endangering her family. No, she would never forgive him. Jadis growled from behind her but remained silent.

"Good afternoon, Kari" he said cordially.

"That's Karisana to you!" Kari snapped, "I've told you again and again: only my friends and family call me that." She hated it. He always put on this façade of friendliness, but she never believed it.

"Please," he insisted. "I know that you'll probably say the same thing that you've said every time I've come here, but I urge you to reconsider."

"I don't know yet. Give me more time," Kari replied instantly.

"Please, Kari. It really is for the best," he told her.

"Karisana!"

"Yes," Murtagh continued, "but the fact is you've been here for nearly two months. You've had more than enough time to make up your mind. Normally, the King would have demanded an answer by now, but I've convinced him to give you a little while to think."

"I told you I'm not ready!"

"The King won't wait forever, Karisana."

Kari had no reply for that.

After a pause, Murtagh asked, "Why do you have such trouble deciding?"

Kari replied in a question. "Why did you choose to serve him?"

"I didn't have a choice" Murtagh answered, smiling grimly.

"Nonsense, there's always a choice," she informed him.

"Not if I wanted to still be standing here."

Kari couldn't answer again. She glared at him, fury filling her. Why did he act like this? Like she was some silly, confused little girl who would hopefully see the light soon?

"Why do you think I should serve him?" she asked suddenly.

Murtagh smiled. "Well, first of all, your family would be safe." Kari scowled.

"Second, you'll be able to learn things you thought were impossible. You could weild more power than any noble, Karisana. And lastly, as long as you serve then King faithfully, then you'll be able to live however you want, and no one will force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Kari bit her lip. It was as if he had known the problems of her life at home.

Her father being a well-off member of the working class, Kari had the chance to be married of to a higher one, such as a merchant house. However, her somewhat willful and tom-boyish nature had caused more than one shouting match at home, especially when Kari had been younger. Kari simply had no interest in a higher-class life. Her father had always insisted otherwise, though, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would have his way.

Murtagh let the silence stretch for a while, before saying kindly, "I really do hope you will take my advice. I do mean you well."

That touched a nerve. Kari jumped up of the fine bedspreads, her face red with anger. "I wouldn't take your advice in a million years!" she snarled. "You don't care about me! If you had, you wouldn't have kidnapped me or my family!"

Murtagh's face seemed to close. In a flat, expressionless voice, he said, "I came to inform you that the King has been away on business in Terim. Someone rebels have made off with the warship, the _Dragon Wing_. He will be back in a week. He will expect your answer then, and if you have none, he will force it from you, no matter what I say."

"I ask you then, to think over what I have said," he finished, turning to leave. He looked back once before he reached the door. There was an almost pitying expression on his face. Then he was gone.

Jadis, who had remained silent this whole time suddenly spoke. His voice was quiet and comforting. _Oh, Kari…_

Kari closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She would _not_ cry.

Finally she managed to say, "Only one week left then."

_I know, _Jadis said sadly, _but don't abandon hope. Something could happen._

"I guess," she said sadly. Then, she turned away and curled up on the finely embroidered sheets, fighting to keep her raging emotions under control.

Her stalling hadn't worked. It was over.

* * *

**I am currently working on Chapter 3, and now that the bulk of my big projects are gone for the moment, I can devote more time to finishing it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Knows Best

**Okay, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY for taking this long to update. I had a huge case of writers block, then I suffered at the hands of some Eragon-fan-bashers, which made me not want to have anything to do with the series for about a month. (NEVER go to the Neopets neoboards and say you like Eragon or Eldest) But now, all is well, and I hope to have at least two chapters up soon, including this one. Maybe more.**

**Oh, and make sure you read my edited version of Chapter 2.

* * *

**

3

Mother Knows Best

As the week wore on, nothing changed as Kari had hoped. She was increasingly overwhelmed by a sense of hopelessness as time passed. Part of her wished she could still be in denial, still too shocked to comprehend what was going on. She wanted to be unconvinced that anything was happening, but she knew that time was running out. Her stalling had done her no good. It was over.

Jadis tried desperately to keep their hopes up, but as the week wore on, she could tell that even he was beginning to doubt his own words.

And so she sat, thinking, as day turned to night turned to day, wishing she could turn back time, but the other part reminding her coldly that it didn't matter. That at the end of the week, she would just be another servant of His Majesty, King Galbatorix.

* * *

Two days before Galbatorix was due to return, Kari was granted permission to visit her family. Two surly guards led her down endless stone hallways, lined with tapestries and suits of armor.

As she walked, she fingered a silvery patch that had appeared on her right palm the day she had been captured. Murtagh had one too, as so, she had heard by eavesdropping on the guards outside her door, did Galbatorix himself. It troubled her. Was it some way that the King tracked or controlled important people? There would be no point in running away if it was. Assuming, of course, that she could find a way to get herself, a ten-foot dragon and her family out of this place.

Her mind slowly drifted to thoughts of her family. What did they think happened? She doubted that it would be anywhere near the truth. Who would have thought that she, a common-born, tomboyish _girl_ could become a Dragon Rider? Maybe there were tales or epics about female Riders, but she had never heard of any.

A gruff voice brought her to her senses.

"Right through there," one of the guards growled, pointing at a heavy, wooden door.

Well, there at least was something that hadn't changed. Even though she was a Rider, she was still treated with contempt by soldiers and plenty of the castle's servants. Not one person had even given her the polite title of "miss."

"Are you goin t' go in er what?" The other guard whined when she didn't move right away. She shot him a nasty glare. Then she turned slowly back to the door, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms.

She pushed the door wide.

Three individual gasps sounded at the same time, and a tiny voice exclaimed gleefully, "Kari!" A small shadow barreled towards her.

"Lee!" Kari cried, picking up her sister and swinging her around before hugging her tightly.

"Kari," her mother said, her face breaking into a painful smile. Relief and joy showed on her face, knowing that her eldest daughter was safe.

"Kari," Leiasa told her unhappily, "Bad men came the day after you ran away-"

"What?" Kari yelped, looking at her sister. "Ran away!"

"Well that's what father said you did," Leiasa persisted, "He said you went runnin' off with some boy, because you didn't want to marry."

"I said she _probably_ ran off," Kari's father corrected coolly.

Gently, before Kari could utter an angry retort, Kari's mother broke in. "Tell Kari what happened next, Leiasa."

"Well, they came and they said that we had to come with them, and then one of them grabbed Mommy, and Father tried to stop them." Kari's father looked away. "They hit him with a sword and he fell asleep. Then another soldier grabbed me and tied me up. They tied up Mommy too. They put all of us in a wagon and took us here."

Kari looked at her family guiltily. It was her fault they were here.

As if he had read her mind, Kari's father suddenly spoke. "What happened to you then, Kari?" His eyes drifted over her, taking in her healthy appearance, abeit her haunted expression, and her finely-made clothes. "You look like you've been doing well since we've seen you last." His tone was almost accusatory.

Kari almost blanched. To give herself thinking time, she looked around the room they were in. It was well-lit, but it still seemed dark and cold. To her surprise, this was not the only room her family had to live in. There were two doorways, one to the left and one to the right. The right led to a kind of bedroom. The left led to a privy. In the room they were in, there was a rough, wooden table with wooden chairs, and near the back, a threadbare rug. The walls were made of stone and were bare of any ornament, except for an old, fraying tapestry on the left wall.

"Well?" her father prodded, glaring at her, breaking into her thoughts.

Kari looked at them. Even Leiasa was staring at her expectantly. She froze, blinking dumbfoundedly. She had to tell them, but wouldn't they hate her? Wouldn't they blame her for all of this.

She was trembling. Every instinct was telling her to flee, to go back to Jadis and tell him what happened, but she couldn't get herself to move. One fact was holding her in place: _They had a right to know_.

She met her mother's eyes. Suddenly, her mother stood up.

"Shara…" Kari's father began.

"No," Kari's mother said firmly. Gently, she walked over, and pulled Leiasa out of Kari's hold. "Go play with your father," she told her, "I need to talk to Kari alone for a moment." Leiasa obeyed.

Kari's mother led her to the bedroom and they both sat down on the bed. Kari looked down, ashamed to speak. A gentle hand gripped her chin and brought it up until their eyes met. "What happened?" Kari's mother whispered softly.

Kari crumpled. She sobbed into her mother's shoulder, the first real cry she had had since she had come to this place, since she had found Jadis, since her life had been turned upside down.

Finally, when she had finally run out of tears, she said, hiccupping, what had happened.

When she had finished, she finally dared to look at her mother again. Instead of the harsh, accusatory look she had expected, she only saw sympathy.

"Oh, darling," her mother breathed, and she hugged Kari tightly.

When she spoke next, her mother said, "I can't give you much advice, Kari, but all I can say is do what you think is right."

Kari stared at her. "But what if you're killed?"

Kari's mother shook her head. "Dying for what you believe in isn't that uncommon, Kari."

Kari nodded, still unconvinced.

Kari's mother looked her straight in the eye. "Promise me. Promise me you do what you think is right."

Shara gripped her eldest daughter's hand tightly. "Promise me," she whispered.

"I promise, Mom."

* * *

**Next chapter, the action's going to go KABOOM! Hope you liked this chapter, and I promise I won't take as much time to update the next one!**


End file.
